Watching You, Watching Me
by Trina and Crystal
Summary: My Work is here now: archiveofourown. org/users/Crystal/works Tommy walks in on Adam. Written by: Crystal & Trina Characters: Adam Lambert/OMC, Tommy Joe Ratliff, Adommy


**Watching You, Watching Me**

Tommy walked back towards Adam's room on the bus. He wanted to stretch out and Adam had the biggest bed. He knew Adam always took time to meet the fans after the show, taking pictures and signing things. He figured he'd have at least a half an hour before him and the rest of the crew filed in. He knew Adam wouldn't mind since they hung out in his room all the time.

He saw the door was cracked open and light filtering through it. _Adam always forgets to turn out his light_. Tommy thought with a chuckle. He was unprepared for what he saw next. His eyes slowly took in the sight before him. Adam was on his knees, slowly thrusting into the fan's ass. A lazy grind that made the boy whimper at each calculated movement. Tommy's eyes moved along the boy's side, seeing his hands clenching the black silk beneath him, his head turned away from view. Adam's voice was thick with desire as he told his lover exactly what he was doing to him. The guy was a mess writhing and begging for more. Adam smirked still keeping his slow pace, pleasure written on all over his face.

Tommy bit his lip, he'd never seen Adam this way, not fucking someone, not so sensual, erotic. He let out a gasp, willing his feet to move before Adam looked over at the door. _I need to move please god let me move before Adam sees me… _It was too late, Adam looked over, his eyes locking on Tommy's. _Fuck..._ Tommy was sure he couldn't move now, not with those eyes on him. As he watched, Adam's eyes grew darker, a sinister grin marking his face. Adam picked up the pace, fucking the fan harder now.

"Yeah that's right, fucking take it. I know how much you've wanted this cock. You fucking love it don't you? Filthy fucking whore." Adam's voice dripped with dark lust.

Tommy shuddered, he knew those words were not meant for the fan boy beneath Adam, especially with those unmoving eyes. Tommy had never thought of Adam in a sexual way, but this was rapidly changing his view. As hard as Tommy tried, he couldn't break the trance that Adam had over him at this moment.

"That's all you wanted since you first saw me isn't it? You couldn't stop thinking about me..." Adam's hand slid over the boy's ass, roughly grabbing his hip as he thrust harder. "About me fucking you... about this rockstar cock buried deep in your ass. All you wanted, you craved was this... was me... Wasn't it?" Adam brings his hand down slapping the fan's ass so hard it's turns red instantly. Adam's eyes radiating an intense fire at Tommy. "Answer me whore!"

Tommy was utterly speechless, good thing he couldn't talk, although the bulge in his jeans was speaking volumes. It was saying a little more than he wanted to admit. The entire situation was doing so many things to him all at once. Adam's look, his choice of words, was making him harder than anyone ever had. Tommy feared he may come without a single touch.

"You don't even have to say it, I fucking know. I've known since I saw you staring at me." Adam's eyes scanned Tommy's body. They stopped at the sizable bulge in Tommy's pants. A dark grin lit Adam's nearly black eyes. "The lust in your eyes was clear. There's no way to fucking deny it now. You are mine, you dirty, wanton, little bitch."

Tommy could feel himself throbbing. He knew he could come at any second. It was so much, too much.

"Do it. Fucking shoot for me. Just like every other night you've got off thinking about this." Adam's eyes met Tommy's again as he continued. "Say my name too. I want to hear it cross those pretty fucking lips. Fucking scream it, I don't care who hears. I want them to hear how fucking good I really am, to hear you finally get what you wanted for so fucking long."

As the words passed Adam's lips, Tommy fell back against the door frame. He breaths erratic as he came without a single touch. Tommy came so hard his body shuddered, his legs threatening to give way. He dug his nails into the door frame to try to keep himself steady. At the same time, the fan beneath Adam screamed out Adam's name as he came all over the sheets beneath him.

"That's fucking right. Come you little whore. Come for me, and only me." Adam's hands roughly gripped the boys hips as he thrust hard and deep over and over.

Adam growled breaking eye contact with Tommy. His head fell back, lost in pure pleasure as he came hard, filling the fan boy's ass. Tommy watched as Adam came back down from the natural high to lock eyes with him again. Adam slipped out of the fan boy, careless as the boy's body collapsed onto the bed at his knees. Before Adam got off the bed, Tommy worked up the courage to move and step out of Adam's room. Tommy stood a few feet from the door staring out the bus window, the whole scene replaying over and over in his head. Before any sane thoughts could process, Adam emerged from his room in black pajama pants. Without a glance he passed Tommy to grab a bottle of water out of the mini fridge. He cracked open the bottle and took a long drink. When he finished the drink he closed the bottle and walked over to Tommy.

Adam arched an eyebrow as he spoke, "That could have been you. Although it seems you prefer to be a voyeur."

Adam moved past Tommy, talking over his shoulder, "Pull up a chair, I'm far from done with him."

Adam was so smug, yet so casual about the whole thing, it enraged Tommy. It quickly boiled over. Tommy stormed into Adam's room, staring a fiery hole through the fan boy.

"Get out." Tommy's command was a growl.

The shocked showed on the fan boy's face as he quickly gathered his things. Tommy looked over to Adam who had an infuriatingly smug look on his face. He wanted to slap the living hell out of Adam for it. Once the boy escaped Tommy's furious glare, and the room, Tommy slammed the door shut. Tommy's eyes fell upon Adam, as they were left alone in the dimly lit room.


End file.
